Universal Studios South Carolina
Universal Studios South Carolina is a film-industry themed amusement park located at Universal Myrtle Beach Resort in South Carolina that opened on June 14, 1994 and it features rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties. (ST) means Studio Tour Tram are from the Attractions (!) means Parental Discretion is Advised Areas Current * Production Central - The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Hollywood - a section section based on Hollywood street. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''New York - a section Themed after post-modern New York City that features sidewalks and classic landmarks that mimic its cityscape. The area is enhanced by neon lights and flanked by street facades that set the scenes for big city fun and also real-time movie production for most Hollywood blockbuster films. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''New Jersey Shore - Themed to Bob's Burgers. Opening Date: June 13, 2018. * Quahog - Themed to Family Guy. Opening Date: April 4, 2012 * San Francisco - Themed to San Francisco. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994 * '''Springfield - themed to The Simpsons. Opening Date: October 15, 2011 * Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone - An Area Themed To The Woody Woodpecker Other Universal Kids Rides At Woody Woodpecker's KidZone. Opening Date: June 1, 2000 * Cartoon Network City - An area Themed to to Cartoon Network Cartoons. Opening Date: June 6, 2006 * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley - An Area Based on the Harry Potter franchise. July 18, 2016. * Ancient Egypt - Themed to the Mummy franchise. Opening Date: May 30, 2007 * DC Nation - An Area''' Themed to DC Comics Super Heroes. '''Opening Date: May 12, 2012 * Looney Tunes Central - An Area Themed To Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes. Opening Date: May 12, 2012 * Sci-FI City - inspired by science fiction films and television programs. Opening Date: June 14, 1994 ** New New York - Themed to Futurama * Nickelodeon Slime City - An area Themed to Nickelodeon. Opening Date: May 1, 2002 * Super Nintendo World '-' 'An Area Themed To Nintendo That Has 2 sub-areas, Nintendo Plaza and Mushroom Kingdom. '''Opening Date: '''Janurary 30, 2017 * '''Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. '''Former * World Expo '-' Opened: '''June 14, 1994. Closed November 23rd, 1998. Replaced by: Woody Woodpecker's KidZone * '''Hannah-Barbara Land - Opened: June 14, 1994. Closed: October 21, 2001. Sponsored by: Post Pebbles. Replaced By: Nickelodeon Slime City & Cartoon Network Central. Attractions/Shops/Restaurants/Snacks & Dinks/M&G Production Central Current Attractions * Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket '''- a X-Coaster built by German manufacturer Maurer Söhne. With a height of 167 feet (51 m), a length of 3,800 feet (1,200 m), and a top speed of 65 miles per hour (105 km/h), it is the largest X-Coaster in the world. Some of the special features are that riders are recorded during the entire 1 minute and 37 second ride and can choose one of thirty songs to listen to during the experience. '''Map Info: TBA. Theme: '''Hollywood Rocket. '''Height restriction: 52". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''rollercoaster. '''Opening date: '''May 22, 2013. * '''Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''Studio Tour Tram Carolina - A tram ride. Map info: Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. Sponsored by: Kodak (1995-2008). Opening date: '''June 14, 1994. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: A tram ride. * '''Shrek 4D - a 3D film centered around the adventures of Shrek and his friends. Sponsored by: AMC Theatres. Map Info: Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are on their way to the hotel where Shrek and Fiona will spend their honeymoon when they encounter Lord Farquaad's ghost! Farquaad sends his henchman, Thelonious, to bring Princess Fiona to him where he will force her to become the queen of the ghostly world. Now, Shrek and Donkey must save the princess in this timeless tale that's filled with spooky-good fun. Join Them in this Fun Adventure Now. Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. Attraction type: 4D Cinema. '''Replaced: Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies. * The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studios Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. Opening date: '''June 14,1994. * '''Universal Cinematastic (!) - a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: June 12, 2006. Universal Express available?: No. Former Attractions * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies (!) '''- '''Opening date: '''June 14, 1994. '''Closing date: '''November 5, 2002. '''Replaced by: Shrek 4D Current Stores * Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opening date: 'June 14, 1994 * '''Hello Kitty's America Shop '- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. '''Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: TPA * Shrek's Ye Shoppe '''- a store with - Exciting toys, games and merchandise all from the world of Shrek. '''Theme: Shrek ''movies. '''Theme: 'Shrek. '' Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. * Studio Sweets - TPA Opened: June 14, 1994. * '''On Location '- a store which sells original merchandise centered around film production.Opened: June 14th 1994. * That's a Wrap! - a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Carolina Opened: June 14th 1994. * Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opened: June 14th 1994. '''Former stores TPA. Current Restaurants * Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opened: June 14th 1994. * All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opened: June 4th 1994. * Celebrity Cuisine - a serve restaurant. Opening date:June 14th 1994 * McDonald's at Universal '- A burger restraunt Opening date: June 14,1994. * '''Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar '- Choose from a unique concoction of colorful elixirs at the juice bar. Opening date:June 11 2005. * '''Universal Monsters Cafe - a food court themed around Universal Monsters. Opening date: June 14,1994. Snacks and drinks * Ben & Jerry's - an ice cream stand. TPA Meet-n-Greet Characters Golden age celebraties: '''TBA '''Universal Monsters: '''TBA Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss-in-Boots, Gingy, and Pinnochio Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker TPA You Can Add More. '''Hollywood Current Attractions * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem '- a simulator ride based on the ''Despicable Me franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''TPA * '''Silly Fun Land '- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''Coke Soak * '''Club Minions '- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. '''Map info: '''Dance along with the Minions. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 24, 2014. '''Replaced: '''TPA * '''Power Rangers: Battle for Angel Grove (!) - A 3D Motion Based Dark Ride based on the 2017 film of the same name. Map Info: Rita Repulsa has returned, and its up to the Power Rangers & you to stop Rita from getting the Zeo Crystal. It Means Teamwork when you hop in zords leading into a huge fusion into a Megazord when you get to Rita. Opening date: March 24 2017, the same time the movie opened in theaters. * Lucy - A Tribute, was a walk-through museum featuring the best of "America's favorite redhead", Lucille Ball.Opening date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''Universal's Horror Make-Up Show (!) * The Great Animated Movie Ride (ST/!) -''' A dark ride that takes guest throughout the greatest animated films (Before 1995). '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Opening Date: March 20, 1997. * Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue - A rock musical show Opened June 14, 1994. Map Info:TPA * Fear Factor Live'' ''- a stunt show based NBC reailty TV series of the same name. 'Map info: TBA.'' Theme: ''Fear Factor''. Opening Date: ''March 11, 2006''. Replaced:The Wild, Wild, Wild West Stunt Show. * '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera '- TBA''' Theme: Hanna-Barbera cartoons Map Info: Travel though the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars. Opening date: June 14, 1994. Sponserd By: Post Pebbles. Attraction type:'' ''Simulator Ride. * '''RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience - Join Blu and Jewel for VR Adventure where they are protecting Kentucky Kingdom. Opening Date: June 2, 2017. Universal Express available?: No. Type: VR Attraction. Theme: 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's RollerCoaster Tycoon Former Attractions * Coke Soak - TBA * The Wild, Wild, Wild West Stunt Show (!) - TBA Current Stores * Hanna Barbara Studios - TBA * Super Silly Stuff - a store which sells merchandise of Despicable Me series. Opening Date: 'March 23, 2013 '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''Hollywood Pit-Stop '-''' 'The area that you exit from Hollywood Rocket, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. * '''Pin Traders USA '- The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip. '''Former Stores * TBA Restaurants * Mel's Drive-In '''- A quick service restaurant that serves hamburgers, chicken strips, milkshakes etc. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine.Opening Date: June 14, 1994. * Gru's Lab Cafe '''- a Despicable Me.Themed Cafe With Minon's Meet & Greet a Despicable Me.Themed Cafe With Minon's Meet & Greet. '''Opening Date: April 23, 2013. Snacks and Drinks * Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Opening Date: June 14, 1994. Characters Gru, Dru, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Lucy, Dr Nefario, Kevin, Stuart, and Bob Power Rangers New York Current Attractions * NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: '''Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. '''Opening date: '''March 7, 2006. * '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - a simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Map Info: '''Board the uniques a theater and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? '''Theme: '''Jimmy Fallon. '''Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Motion Simulator Opening date:' May 4, 2018 * '''Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D '- A 4D Motion Simulator dark ride based on the Broadway musical Once Upon a Mattress Map Info: '''TBA '''Sponsored By: '''Oreo O's (2017-present) '''Opening Date: '''January 6th, 2015 '''Height Restriction: '''40 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Animation Domination - a 1995 3D film starring Micheal Jackson ad Universal Cartoon Characters. Opening Date: 'September 9, 1995. '''Sponsored by: '''Coca-Cola (2014-) * '''Dino Squad: Mutant Attack! '- A 3D motion based dark ride based off the 2007 cartoon of the same name '''Map Info: TBA. Attraction Type: '3D dark ride '''Theme: '''Dino Squad '''Height Restriction: '''40 '''Opening Date: '''May 15th, 2010. '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''Radio City Music Hall Theater, '''A 1,500-seat indoor Broadway-style theater that is fully equipped to host plays, cirque shows, musicals and performances. '''Opening date: June 14, 1994. * Ghostbusters: Answer The Call '- An indoor 3D motion-based Rollercoaster ride based on ''Ghostbusters ''and ''Ghostbusters (2016). The crossover features both the original Ghostbusters and the new Ghostbusters as they join forces with the newer Ghostbusters recruits (AKA the guests) to fight off a returning Rowan, Zuul, and many other ghosts including Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. 'Opening Date: '''March 25, 2018. * '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party '- An indoor dance party featuring the Ghostbusters '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Ghostbusters franchise. '''Opening Date: June 14, 1994. * Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '''- A dark ride based on the 1971 film '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * The Blacklist: Crime Roller (!)- a motion based dark ride ride loosely based on The Blacklist. Map Info: '''A new terror is Underway as you Join Elizabeth Keen to Stop Red In a Justice of glory. '''Theme: ''The Blacklist''. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''motion based dark ride. '''Opening date: '''July 2, 2015. * '''Blues Brothers Live: A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film.Opened: June 14, 1994. Map info: TBA. * Times Square Mini - a miniature exhibition of the Times Square. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Times Square. Opened: June 14, 1994. * Macy's Balloon World '''- A interactive fun center focused on the ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Theme: ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Opening Date: November 4, 2005 * 'Elf: The Musical '- A Broadway show based on 2003's ''Elf ''Theme: ''Elf '' Opened: December 2nd, 2013. '''Replaced: TPA * The Weeknd Coaster - A Indoor Launched Steel Coaster that is similar to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith At Disney Parks. Opened: July 23, 2015.Replaced: TBA * ''Twister...Ride It Out ''(!)''Twister...Ride It Out '''-A special effects simulation attraction based on Twister Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Theme: '''Twister '''Opening date: September 9, 1999. Attraction type: '''A Special Effcts Simuation Show. '''Former Attractions * Home Alone 4D '''- A 4D show based on the 2nd film '''Theme: ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' Opening Date: June 14, 1994. Closing Date: '''January 10th, 2017. '''Replaced By: '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * TBA Stores * Macy's BalloonStuff '''- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 25, 2003 * '''MJ Store '- '''a store themed to Michael Jackson at the exit of Animation Domination. '''Opening Date: '''June' 14, 1994. * 'Winnifred's BedChamber '- The gift storstore which sells Once Upon a Mattress-themed merchandise 'Trivia: '''This serves as an exit to Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D '''Opening Date: '''January 6th, 2015 * '''DinoSquad HQ - '''a Dino Squad themed store which sells Dino Squad-themed merchandise. * '''The North Pole '- A Elf ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''December 1st 1994 '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''NBC Retail '- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts.'''Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon.Opening Date: 'May 4, 2018. '''Replaced: '''Home Alone Gear * '''I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store '''Opening Date: June 14, 1994. * 77 Kids '- A children's apperal store '''Opening Date: '''July 1, 2010 * '''Wonka '- A ''Nestlè ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''Ghostbusters Equipment Shop - A store sells Ghostbusters-exclusive merchandise. Theme:Ghostbusters. Opening Date: June 14, 1994. Former Stores * Home Alone Gear '''- A ''Home Alone ''themed store '''Opening Date: December 1, 1994. Closing Date: Janurary 10, 2017 Restaurants * The Macy's Parade Observatory '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''restaurant '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food.-TBA. Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant.Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''Blues Brothers' Diner: Restaurant with New York Style food that is quick service and has callbacks to Blues Brothers Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Snacks and Drinks * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee. '''Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''Doc's Candy '- a candy shop.'Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''Wetzel's Pretzels '-''' 'a Pasadena, California-based franchise of fast-food restaurants.'Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. '''Characters Hashtag the Panda NBC Peacock The Blue Brothers Ghostbusters Lucille Ball Princess Winnifred, Prince Dauntless, Lady Larken, Sir Harry, The Jester, The Mistral New Jersey Shore Attractions Stores Restaurants Quahog Attractions Stores Restaurants San Francisco Current Attractions * Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure '- A 3D film attraction based on Jim Henson's 1980s classic ''Fraggle Rock. 'Map info: '''Sport on your "Fraggle-Vision" glasses for the amazing 3D experience that make you dance your cares away, starring Gobo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, and Boober.'Theme: '''Jim Henson's ''Fraggle Rock. ''Opened date:' June 14, 1994. '''Attraction type: '''4D' Cinema * 'The Forest Gump Experience '- An interactive exhibit walk-through TBA '''Theme: ''Forest Gump.'' Opening date: March 8, 1995 * Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! (ST/!) '''- TPA. '''Opened: '''June 9,2010. Map Info: TBA Attraction Type: Subway. Replace: Earthquake The Big One. * '''WWE Raw at Universal (!) - A live show featuring WWE wrestlers Opened: July 10, 2000 * '''24: Underground Escape (!) '- A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series "'''24". In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair Opened: '''June 22 2017 * '''San Francisco Bay Surfing - a boat ride that goes through a part of the Universal Lagoon. Map info: 'TBA ' Opened date: June 14, 1994. * The Fast and Furious Roller Coaster - 'an indoor roller-coaster themed after the ''Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Epcot's attraction Test Track. Map info: TBA. Sponsored by: Toyota. Theme: '''''Fast & Furious. Opening date: April 7, 2015. Height restriction: 40". * 'Backdraft '- a special effect attraction based on Universal's 1991 film of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: ''Backdraft''. Opening date: June 14, 1994. * Fast & Furious: Supercharged (ST) - a dark ride themed after the Fast & Furious movies. It is similar to Skull Island: Reign of Kong .Map info: '''TBA. Sponsored by: Toyota. Theme: Fast & Furious. ''Opening date: '''April 7, 2018. Height restriction: 40". '''Replaced: '''TBA. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular - A water stunt show based On The 1995 Movie Waterworld Theme: Water World Map Info: 'Witness death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and thrills at this sensational 'live' water show.'Opening Date: July 10,2000 * TheSuperMarioLogan Ride - '''A 3D Motion Simulator Ride based on The YouTube Series Of The Same Name. '''Map info: '''Ride along with The Super Mario Logan Cast as they visit Super Mario Land, However, Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villains From The Past Have Kidnapped Jeffy For Revenge, So SML Mario And The Other SML Heroes and the guests to take on a wild chase through the park to stop Jeffy's Mom,The Ghost Of SML Sonic And The SML Villains From The Past And Save Jeffy. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2018. '''Sponsored by: Samsung. Height restriction: '''42" '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes. '''Former Attractions * Earthquake: The Big One (ST/!) -'''TPA '''Attraction type: special effects ride. Opened: 'June 14, 1994. '''Closed:'November 6, 2009. 'Replaced By:'Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You! Attraction Type: Subway. '''Stores * Fraggle Rock Store - A Store Right Near Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure Which Sells Fraggle Rock Themed Merchandise Opening Date: '''June 14, 1994. * '''Amazing Pictures.-TBA * Marine Institute Gift Shop: This little shop with all things Creature from the Black Lagoon, serves as the exit to the Journey through the Black Lagoon ride. * Dom's Garage: This warehouse looking store acts at the exit for Fast and the Furious:Roller Coaster. and also has a variety of merchandise from all 8 films and more * The Super Mario Logan Shop - A Store located at the exit of The Super Mario Logan Ride which sell official Super Mario Logan Themed Merchandise. Opening Date: April 23, 2018 Restaurants * Burger King Retro Restaurant- A Retro Restaurant Themed To Burger King.Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''WWE SlamCafè '- '''a restaurant Themed To WWE '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Torreto's Mexican Cafe': This restaurant based on the one from Fast and the Furious, serves a wide variety of Mexican cuisine as a quick service restaurant. * Richter's Burger Co. -''' a restaurant themed to the former attraction, "Earthquake!" * '''Mario's Pizza: A Restaurant Themed To The Super Mario Logan YouTube Series, they serve quick service type food like pizza, pasta and much more. Opening Date: April 23, 2018. Snacks and Drinks * San Francisco Candy Company -TBA * San Francisco ICE Cream - '''TBA '''Meet-n-Greet Characters Super Mario Logan: '''Mario, Rosalina, Jeffy, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Joseph, Cody, Chef Pee Pee '''Springfield Attractions * Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '''- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Map info: '''You want a funny ride inton the sky?. '''Theme: Krusty the Clown from''' The Simpsons. '''Opening date: '''June 25, 2011. '''Operates from: '''May to September. * '''The Simpsons Ride - an IMAX motion simulator ride. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'simulator ride (known as Motion Simulator). '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. * '''Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl ''- an aerial carousel ride based on The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror specials.Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''aerial carousel. '''Opening date: '''March 10, 2014. * '''Krusty's Magical Journey Through His Mouth -''' An indoor maze that you go through his mouth. '''Map info: '''Enter the hilarious and whimsical world of Krusty the Clown. '''Opening Date: '''October 15, 2011. Replaced: TBA * 'Itchy's Ball Spinner '- a spinning UFO ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Scrambled Eggs/Twist. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. * '''Lisa's Teaparty Rock '- a child-sized teacup ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 34"-48". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Teacups ride. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. * '''Bart's Skateboard Spin '- a spinning ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: '''Top Spin Thrill Ride. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. * '''The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror - A Skyline Attractions Skywarp. Opening Date: Fall 2018, the same time of the 30th annual Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster ! '''- A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster the same at Universal Studios Roblox '''Map info: TBA. .Height Restriction: 47” (HHN VERSION:Spell of The Demon) Opening Date: '''January 14, 2015. '''Shops * Kwik-E-Mart - a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc Opening Date: October 15, 2011. * '''The Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop - The Simpsons goods. Books and video games. '''Opening Date:' October 15, 2011. * Towne Center at Springfield Glenn Opening Date: October 15, 2011. Restaurants * Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage. Opening Date: October 15, 2011. * Krusty Burger - a burger restaurant. Opening Date: October 15, 2011. * Lard Lad Donuts '''- a donut takeaway. '''Opening Date: October 15, 2011. * Bumblebee Man's Tacos - Tacos and mexican food. Opening Date: '''October 15, 2011. * '''Duff Brewery - Beer and bar food. Opening Date: October 15, 2011.. * Lisa's Teehouse OF HORROR - Tea and sandwiches Opening Date: October 15, 2011. * Luigi's -''' Italian food. Counter service '''Opening Date: October 15, 2011. * The Frying Dutchman - Sea food. Opening Date: October 15, 2011. * Cletus' Chicken Shack - Fried Chicken Opening Date: October 15, 2011. Meet & Greet characters * The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Krusty the Clown,Slideshow Bob. Woody Woodpecker's KidZone Current Attractions * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '''- a junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker Attraction '''Type: '''A Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster. '''Opening Date: June 1, 2000 * The Wiggles Playworld - Map Info: '''Enjoy the fun-filled playground hosted by The Wiggles. '''Opening date: '''March 13, 2010. Attraction type: A Playground. * '''A Day in the Park with Barney - Map Info: Join Barney and his friends on this sing-along and clap-along show. Opening date: '''March 3, 1996. Attraction type: TPA. * 'Thomas and Friends The Ride '-''' '''A train ride based on ''Thomas and Friends. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' Opening date:'' ''June 1, 2000'' Attraction type: '''A Train Ride * '''Cyberchase 4D '-''' 'A 4D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase 'Opening date: '''July 12, 2008 '''Attraction type: '''4D Cinema. * '''PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. '''Theme: '''PBS TV shows '''Opening date: '''June 14, 1994. Attraction type: TPA.' * '''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic' - A 4-D show themed to Sesame Street Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening Date: '''May 18, 2004. '''Sponsored by: PNC (2004, 2009-2015), McDonald's (2004-2008), Pampers (2005), everydaykids.com (2004-2007), Earth's Best Organic (2006-2014), Kids New Balance (2006-2008), American Greetings (2007-2008, 2018-present), Good Egg Project (2009-2011), United Healthcare (2011-2018), Fruitables (2012-2013), Party City (2013-2015) & Chrysler (2017-present). Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes * '''Liberty's Kids Live '-''' '''A live musical show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids '''Opening date: '''September 12, 2003 '''Attraction type: '''TPA.' * '''Ryan's Big Coaster '- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. Theme: '''Thomas and Friends Opening Date:'' '' November 24, 2015. '''Height restriction: 46"Attraction type: 'A family launched coaster * '''E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Map info: '''Hop on a bike and take on the amazing flight to help E.T. to find his way back home. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. ''Height restriction: '''34". '''Opening date '''June 14, 1994. '''Attraction type: '''A Dark Ride. * '''Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Space Chase - A dark ride based on Sesame Street. Opening date: October 5, 2014. Map info: Rescue Sesame Street's Spaghetti from the merciless Macaroni. Attraction type: A Dark Ride Formers Attractions * Jim Henson's Pajanimals Bedroom Adventure - an indoor play area based on Jim Henson's Pajanimals 'Map Info:' Come and play around the Pajanimals' bedroom. Opening date: June 7, 2008. Attraction type: TPA. * The Chica Show '''- '''Map Info: '''Learn along and sing along with your favorite bird Chica. '''Opening date: '''TPA Attraction type: TPA.' * '''Universal Studios' Animal Actors' - An animal show. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Animal stars '''Opening date: '''June 14, 1994. '''Closing date: Feburary 28, 2001. Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Trivia: Animal Actors moves to Universal Metazoa Myrtle Beach. Attraction type: '''TBP Note: The Show Billding Is Used During HHN'S Show's. * '''Journey Through The Land Before Time - a dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Map info: '''Join the adventure through the Great Valley with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. '''Sponsored by: '''FedEx. '''Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Opened date: '''June 14, 1994. '''Closing date: Feburary 28, 2001. Trivia: Journey Through The Land Before Time moves to Universal Metazoa Myrtle Beach. Attraction type: '''A Dark Ride. '''Stores * Woody Woodpecker's KidZone Shop '-' '''A Woody Woopeker's KidZone Theme themed store. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker's KidZone. Opening date: June 1, 2000. * '''The Barney Store - '''TPA Opened: March 3, 1996. * '''Thomas' Railway - '''TPA Opened: June 1, 2000. * '''Bob the Builder's Construction Zone - '''TPA Opened: June 1, 2000. * '''Arthur's Book Store -'''TPA Opened: June 1, 2000. * '''Cyberchase Shop - '''TPA * '''Big Birds Emporium -TPA * E.T Toy Closet. -''' A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme: E.T. '''Opening date: '''June 14, 1994. '''Restaurants * Universal Studios KidZone Pizza Company '- A casual pizza restaurant themed to Woody Woodpecker. * '''PBS Kids Cafe '- A Cafe like restaurant that features character PBS dining. '''Characters Woody Woodpecker Winnie Woodpecker E.T. Arthur Thomas the Tank Engine Caillou Barney Bob the Builder Sarah, James and Henry Cartoon Network Central Attractions * Foster's Imaginary Ride - A 3-D motion simulator that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Based off the 2004 series of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Map Info: 'TPA '''Opening date: '''June 6, 2006. '''Universal Express available?:'Yes 'Attraction type: '''A 3-D motion simulator * '''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show '- A 4D show based on Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. '''Theme: ''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy''. Map Info: TBA Opening date: 'June 6, 2006. '''Universal Express available?:'Yes 'Attraction type: '''4-D Cinema * '''Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride/Wild Mouse roller coaster based on Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. ''Map Info: Board inside the cart and take on a crazy and twisting ride around The Park with Mordecai and Rigby. Opening date: '''August 11, 2015. '''Universal Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction type: '''A Dark Ride/ Wild Mouse Roller Coaster. * '''Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot - a playground area themed to Over the Garden Wall. Theme: '''Over the Garden Wall. '''Map Info: Play around the enchanted garden. Opening date: '''November 4, 2015. * '''Finn Flyers: Take flight as you ride on Jake the Dog transformed into a Hang glider over Cartoon Network Central. Like Pteranodon Flyers ride in USO, you will get to see all the sights of this land * The Amazing RIDE of Gumball '-' 'A 3D shooter dark ride based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Jolly Rancher '''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball''. * The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D '-' 'A 3D show based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Sponsored by: '''Jolly Rancher '''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball''. Opening date: '''June 11, 2013 Attraction type: A 4-D Cinema. * 'Ben 10 Alien Twister '- a Disk-O ride based on Ben 10 series. '''Map Info: '''feel the rush of turning into an alien TBA. '''Theme: Ben 10. Height restriction: 47". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Disk-O Opened: TPA. * '''The Powerpuff Coaster '- an B&M dulling inverted roller coaster themed to The Powerpuff Girls. '''Theme: ''The Powerpuff Girls''. Map Info: Join The Powerpuff Girls and help fight Mojo Jojo’s evil robot creation that is threatening Townsville. You’ll take to the skies alongside Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as they try to save the world before bedtime. Opening date: '''June 6, 2006. '''Height restriction: '''44" Universal Express available?: Yes '''Attraction type: '''A Inverted RollerCoaster * '''Cartoon Network Live: This live show takes your favorite characters from all the Cartoon Network shows like Regular Show, Adventure Time, Amazing World of Gumball, We Bear Bears and a lot more in this live action, fun for the whole family-friendly show. * The Powerpuff Girls: The Mojo Rampage - '''A Dumbo Like Ride based on The 2016 reboot Unlike the one from IMG: Worlds of Adventure in Dubai land. This is a more soft like ride. '''Map Info: '''Made from Sugar. Spice And Everything Nice. The Powerpuff Girls Need your Help! Join them as you either hop on Blossom Bubbles Or Buttercup to Defeat Mojo Jojo '''Universal Express available?: Yes. * Scooby-Doo: The Museum of Mysteries- This is the third ride based off the Scooby-Doo franchise. Map Info: '''Zoinks! Scooby and the gang have taken a wrong turn, and they need your help! They've found themselves in the soon-to-be closed Museum of Mysteries and there's something not quite right...Will you hop aboard the Mystery Machine to see what's up? Follow Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma through secret passageways and eerie corridors as they split up to look for clues, meddle in the goings-on and wrap up the mystery on this family-friendly ride. '''Universal Express: Yes Single Rider: '''Yes '''Attraction Type: Trackless Ride Stores * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Store '- a store located at the exit of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast ! ride which sell official Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends -related merchandise '''Theme: ' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Opened : March 27,2005 * '''Cartoon Network Store – a gift shop which sells Cartoon Network-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, replicas, clothing,Dvd's,hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, , etc. Theme: ''' Cartoon Network '''Opened: March 27,2005 * Elmore Mall - '''a mall-alike store based on a fictional mall of the name from The Amazing World of Gumball. Theme: Elmore Mall from The Amazing World of Gumball. Opening date: June 11, 2015. '''Restaurants * Joyful Burger -''' A quick service restaurant that serves burers,hot dogs,chicken,corn on the cob and milkshakes for beverage and a recreation from a restaurant from The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme: '''Joyful Burger from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. 'Opening date: '''August 30, 2013. * '''Cartoon Network Cafe -' A quick service restaurant That Servs. hamburgers, chickens, salads, hotdogs, pizzas,and soda etc. 'Theme: '''Cartoon Network '''Opening date:'March 27,2006. * '''Princess Bubblegum's Royal Feast: Join Princess Bubblegum at this sit down character restaurant near Finn Flyers, you can meet Finn and the gang as you indulge in all kinds of foods from around the world * TPA. Meet-n-Greet charatcers Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, BMO Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man Tom and Jerry Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard Steven Universe characters: Steven, Garnet, Amythest, Pearl, Connie, Peridot Clarence, Jeff, Sumo Dexter, Dee Dee Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo Then reappear as a 2016 reboot version 2016-present) Ed, Edd(Double D), Eddy Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter: Diagon Alley Attractions * Hogwarts Express '''- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal Myrtle Beach Resort. It transports visitors between Diagon Alley at Universal Studios South Carolina, Forbbiden Forest at Universal Metazoa Myrtle Beach and Hogsmeade at Universal's Islands Of Adventure Carolina. '''Map info: '''TPA. Theme: ' ''Harry Potter book and film series * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - a dark ride 3-D Roller Coaster. based on the attraction of the same name at Universal Studios Florida. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''dark ride/ 3-D Roller Coaster. Opened: July 18, 2016. '''Stores * Diagon Alley Library '''- TBA * '''Zonko's - a store which sells joke articles, like whoopie cushions etc. * Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions - a store which sells clothing apparel based on the Harry Potter franchise. * Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment - a gift shop located near the building containing the attraction Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts, which sells wizarding apparel. Restaurants * The Leaky Cauldron - a restaurant which serves British delicacies, like Fish'n'Chips. Snacks and Drinks * Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour '''- a small ice-cream stand. '''Ancient Egypt Attractions * The Revenge of the Mummy - '''a dark ride in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. '''Map Info: '''TBA * '''Treasure Hunters - TBA Stores * Carter's Curiosities - a store which sells replicas of historical artifacts of Ancient Egypt. Restaurants * Oasis Spice Café - a cafe centered around Egyptian temples. DC Nation Attractions * Justice League: The First Battle - A wooden, metal and steel dive hyper coaster based on the 2017 movie Map Info: The Justice League is calling on you to defend the world from Steppenwolf in this breathtaking ride Opening Date: August 1st 2017 (The Same day that the Lego Sets for the movie come out) * Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission '''- A looping coaster featuring characters from the 2011 movie. '''Map Info: Become a member of the Green Lantern Corps and take on Sinestro in this thrilling mission * Superman: Escape from Krypton '- a B&M Floorless roller coaster based on Superman. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: '''Superman. '''Height restriction: 52”. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A B&M Floorless Coaster Note : This Ride Is Similar To The One At Six Flags Festa Texas. * Batman The Ride '- a B&M Invented Roller Coaster based on Batman '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: Batman Attraction Type:'A B&M Invented Roller Coaster '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010.'Height restriction: 52”. * Joker's Crazy Drop - 'a S&S Space Shot Drop tower themed around the Joker. '''Map info: ''TBA. Theme: The Joker. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower * Aquaman's Dive Coaster - a splash-coaster. Opening date: 'October 10, 2010.'Attraction Type: A Water Coaster. * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis- A 3D Dark Ride where you join the Justice League which they need to stop the villains. Opening date: June 24,'''2015 '''Attraction Type: A 3D Dark Ride. * The Lego Batman Ride - A 3D G2 robotics-coaster Ride based on The Lego Batman Movie Map Info:'''TBA * '''Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War - A 5D Action Packed Motion-Based Dark Ride based on 2017 Film of the Same name while similar to The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man and Transformers: The Ride Map Info: A action-packed 5D experience awaits as you join Wonder Woman and Steve in their very own first solo outing, featuring footage from the superhero movie Opening Date: June 2nd 2017. * Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain - A Spinning Like Gravitor Ride based on the 2016 movie of the same name. * Teen Titans GO!: Rise of Slade- '''A spinning indoor roller coaster based on the 2013 cartoon. '''Opening date: '''July 8 2016 '''Attraction Type: '''A Indoor Spinning Roller Coaster * '''Titan's Tower Drop: This drop ride similar to Tower of Terror, takes you through an exclusive Teen Titans Go story and allows you to be put through Robin's New Training Course. The drop tower is housed in a replica of the Titan's Tower Opening date: '''June 23, 2016. * '''Robin Flyers * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster * Beast Boy's Twirls * Starfire Flight * Raven's Azarath 3-D Experience * The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time - An indoor dueling hyper coaster based on The CW DC shows that lets guests join forces with the DC superheroes for the American channel The CW as they fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Map Info: The CW will never be the same again as you join the heroes themselves as you fight off Vandal Savage and his followers Stores * Gotham Apparel - a gift store which sells only Batman-themed merchandise. Theme: Batman At The Exit Of The Lego Batman Ride. * Titan Treasures: This gift shop which acts as the exit to Titan's Tower Drop, offers all kinds of Teen Titans Go merchandise * Superman's Kryptonian Store - a gift store which sells Superman-themed merchandise. This gift shop marks a contrast with Gotham Apparel. Theme: Superman * The Justice League Super Store '''- a gift store which sells Justice League themed merchandise. Located At The Exit Of '''Justice League: Battle for Metropolis Restaurants * Cafe of Justice - a restaurant which sells mostly American cuisine. * Zippy's Pizza: Near Titan's Tower Drop, this quick service location serves all kinds of pizza and is inspired by the show, Teen Titans Go * Gotham City Diner '''- TBA '''Meet-n-Greet characters Batman Superman Wonder Woman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Cyborg The Joker Looney Tunes Central Attractions * The Looney Tunes Ride 4D '''- a 3D motion simulator ride. '''Map info: Hop on the ACME Jet Rocket for the wackiest 3D blasting flight chase through the world of Looney Tunes! Height restriction: 40". Theme: Looney Tunes. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'Simex-Iwerks 4D Theater (known as 3D Cinema). '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. * '''Spinning Taz '- a spinning teacup ride based on a Looney Tune character Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. '''Map info: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: Tasmanian "Taz" Devil. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Teacups ride. * '''Bugs & Daffy Live - a holographic live show starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'Outdoor theater. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. * '''Foghorn Leghorn's Play Farm '- an outdoor interactive play area for young guest themed around Foghorn's barn. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Foghorn Leghorn. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''TBA. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. * '''Wile E. Coyote vs. Road Runner Coaster - a dueling family rollercoaster centered around Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Map Info: TBP''' Height restriction: 48". Theme':' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Universal Express available?: Yes. 'Height restriction: 52”. Attraction type: Wooden Roller Coaster. '''Opening date: '''October 10, 2010. '''Stores * The Looney Hut '''- a gift shop which sells Looney Tunes-based merchandise, like shirts, mugs, posters etc. * '''ACME Powerhouse - a gift shop which sells mostly merchandise centered around ACME, including the prank items. Restaurants * Porky Pig's Dine-In '-' 'a restaurant which sells salads, hamburgers, etc. * '''Taz's Appetite Stand '- TBA * 'Eat at Joe's '- TBA * 'Looney Tunes Cafe '- TPA '''Meet-n-Greet characters Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Tweety Bird Sylvester the Cat Junior From Storks Sci-Fi City Current Attractions * Space Fantasy: The Ride '''- an indoor rollercoaster which a USSC version of the ride at Universal Studios Japan of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''space. '''Opened date: '''July 6, 2013. '''Height restriction: '''45". Replaced:' * '''Transformers: The Ride 3D ' - A 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. Theme: Transformers. Map info: Help the Autobots reclaim the Allspark from the Decepticons. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Men in Black: Alien Attack '-' '''an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * TBA - ''' A S&S Freefall Tower Themed To TBA * '''Battlestar Galactica - A B&M twin dueling roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name.Sponsored by: '''Burger King. Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling roller-coaster action. Height restriction: 52” '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * The Matrix: The Fight for Edge City - A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix with a similar ride system like Star Tours * Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Theme: Terminator. * Accelerator '''- a Teacups Ride * '''Back to the Future: The Ride - A Motion Simulator based on Back to the Future trilogy Map info: Save the Delorean time machine from Biff Tannen! A revamped version of the classic ride: this version has new,more scenes that change every time you experience it! Also in 4kHD 3Dm now the time traveling journey has never felt so real! You might even see Marty McFly appear! Attraction type: 3D Motion Simulator Sponsored by: Samsung. Universal Express Pass available?: '''Yes '''Stores * MIB Gear: A Men In Black ''Themed store '''Opened: '''July 10, 2000 * '''Transformers: Supply Vault' - a gift shop which sells Transformers-themed merchandise, like action figures, shirts, etc.' Opening date:' July 21, 2014 * Back To The Future Shop - A Store located at the exit of Back To The Future The Ride ride which sell official Back To The Future Themed Merchandise. Opening Date: July 10,2000. Restaurants * Hill Valley Banquet Hall: This quick service location near the Back to the Future ride is a place to rest and recharge. Here, they serve quick service type food like pizza, hamburgers and much more. Opening Date: July 10, 2000. Nickelodeon Slime City Current Attractions * Slime Time: The Ride - a wooden coaster that is similar to Bandit At Movie Park Germany Be careful to get slimed on this ride. Opening date: June 3, 2016. * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ! '''- An 4D Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: Take a blast through the world of Nicktoons with Jimmy Neutron. Opening date: '''July 1, 2003 '''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: 'A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. '''Replaced: '''The Funtasic World Of Hanna Barbara * '''The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster. '- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Take on a magical rollercoater ride run by Wanda and Cosmo. Opening date: August 13, 2002. Universal Express available?: ''Yes Attraction Type: '''A Vekoma Dueling Family Cosater. * '''Nickelodeon Studios Williamsburg '- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. ''Opening date: ''August 13, 2002. Attraction Type: A Walkthrough Studio. * '''Double Dare Live! - an outdoor interactive game show. Map Info: TBA Opening date: '''August 13, 2002. Trivia: This Show Is Available At The Nickelodeon Stage Area. In Park. * '''My Life as a Teenage Robot Journey Though Cluster Prime -''' Is A 3D EMV Dark Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.'' ''Theme:' My Life as a Teenage Robot Opened: July 17, 2004. '''Universal Express available?:' Yes.'' Height restriction: 42" '''''Universal Express available?: Yes ''Attraction Type: '''A 3D Motion Simulator. '''Note: The Same technology as Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland and Journey Though The Land Before Time at Universal theme parks * Rugrats Playroom - An indoor playground area themed to Rugrats. Map Info: Play around the babie's play area. Opening date: '''August 20, 2002. * '''The Loud House: Loud Chase - '''A trackless dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info':' Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family! '''Opened: '''June 23 2016 Universal Express available?: Yes '''Replaced: Oobi's Adventure Attraction Type: A Trackless Dark Ride * NickToons Encounter '– a meet-and-greet located at Nickelodeon All-Star Café restaurant which features various Nickelodeon Cartoon stars who will meet and interact with guest all around the restaurant. '''Map info: '''Meet eye-to-eye and nose-to-nose with your all-time favorite Nicktoon's Cartoon stars old and present alike. ''Theme:' Nickeldodeon Cartoon icons, stars and characters. '''Former Attractions' * Oobi's Adventure '''- A Dark Ride Based On Oobi '''Opened: '''August 20,2003. '''Closed: '''September 25,2015. '''Replaced By: '''The Loud House: Loud Chase. '''Current Stores * NickPix– Nickelodeon-themed store. Located At The Exit Of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! Opened:August 20, 2002. * The Loud Store - 'A Loud House Themed Store Located At The Exit Of The Loud House: Loud Chase Opened: June 23,2016. Replaced: Obbi Suff. * '''Rugrats Toy Store '- a Rugrats-themed store. '''Theme: ''Rugrats''. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. ' * '''Nickelodeon All-Star Store' – a gift store located at Nickelodeon All-Star Café. Theme: Nickeldoeon Cartoon icons, stars and characters. (TPA You Can Add More Store's.) Former Stores * Oobi Suff - A Oobi Themed Store Opened: August 20, 2002. Closed: '''September 15, 2015. '''Replaced By: The Loud Store. Current Restaurants * Nickelodeon: All-Star Nicktoon Café '– a character dining themed restaurant similar to Planet Hollywood but inspired by the tributes of various famous Nickelodoen Cartoon, characters and icons past and present worldwide. It serves pizza, Italian foods, hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, etc. It is also includes live performances avavble at Nicktoons Encounter Area Of The Restaurant.'Theme: Nickeldoeon icons, stars and characters. Meet-n-Greet characters * SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Bikini Bottom Townsfolk (2002- present) * Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots, Diego(2002 - present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O' Neil, Foot Solders(2012 - present) * Paw Patrol characters: Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye(2015 - present) * The Fairly OddParents characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda(2002 - present) * Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy(2014 - present) * The Loud House characters: Lincoln Loud(2016 - present) * Rugrats characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica(2002 - 2011) * The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie(2002 - 2017) * Blue from Blue's Clues(2003 - 2015) * Jimmy Neutron (2002 present). * Arnold from Hey Arnold ''2002 present. * Anng from Avatar: The Last Airbender(2006 - 2014) * The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua(2005 - 2015) '''Super Nintendo World' Nintendo Plaza Attractions * Star Fox: Lylat Wars - an interactive motion simulator ride based on Star Fox franchise. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 40". Theme: Star Fox Universal Express available?: Yes * Metroid Encounter - a dark ride based on Metroid. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Theme: Metroid Universal Express available?: Yes * Flying Kirby - a ride similar to Dumbo the Flying Elephant, but themed to Kirby. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Search for the Eight Melodies - an interactive attraction in which visitors must search for music notes per the park's app. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Smashing in 3D - an all-original 3D movie produced for the park, featuring Mario and his friends from the Nintendo universes. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * F-Zero Knight Cup - a steel rollercoaster based on the racing game F-Zero. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 52". Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Wings of Icarus - a hanging coaster based on the Kid Icarus video games. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Legend of the Fire Emblem - a stunt show. Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes Stores * Nintendo Emporium - a large gift shop which sells various Nintendo merchandise. * Game & Watch Photoshop - TBA * The Drug Store * Chibi-Robo's Toy Factory Restaurants * The Wii Diner - a restaurant which also offers Wii Fit workouts. * Mute City Takeaway * Chef Kawasaki's Kitchen * Cranky's Snacks and drinks * Ice Climber's Ice Cream Shoppe * Doc Louis's Chocolate Club Meet-n-Greet characters TBA Mushroom Kingdom - A Mario Universe Attractions * Peach's Castle '''- a walk-though attraction themed around castle of Princess Toadstool Peach. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: No * Super Mario Ride '''- a dark ride. '''Map: Board on the Mushroom to help Mario and Luigi to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Yoshi's Carousel Island '''- TBA. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Escape from Bowser's Castle - a roller-coaster. Map: TBA. Height restriction: 42". Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Captain Toad's Treasure Playground '''- a playground for children based on TBA. '''Map: TBA. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: No * Mario Kart Race Track '''- a trackless kart ride. '''Map: TBA. Height restriction: 38"-52" (with an adult), 52" (ride alone). Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * WarioWare Crazy Arcade! '''- an interactive arcade center featuring wacky games inspired from the ''WarioWare ''series. '''Map: Enter inside Wario's craziest arcade with fun-filled, yet wackiest mini-games. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: No * Luigi's Mansion '''- a 3D interactive haunted house walk-through based on the video game of the same name, which allows guest to use the laser replica of Poltergust 3000 to virtually capture ghosts. '''Map Info: Join Luigi while busting the ghosts haunting in this mansion. Theme: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes Stores * Super Mario Super-Store Restaurants * Mario & Luigi's Pizza * Peach & Toad's Mushroom Café * Bowser's Burgers * Starbeans Café Snacks and drinks * Yoshi's Cookie Factory Meet-n-Greet characters Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Toad, Bowser, Wario Events * A Celebration of Harry Potter - a Harry Potter-themed fan event occurs three day weekend of January. * Mardi Gras - a parade which takes place in February- April The date will change depending on the year. * Rock of Glory - a concert festival featuring various christian rock idols performing with famous christian songs. * June Concert Week - a summer concert festival showcasing today's hottest music artists performing songs in different genres, like rock, pop, country, hip-hop, R&B, jazz, etc. Occurring whole month of June. * Universal Studios South Carolina's Halloween Spooktakular Weeekends '-' '''A Halloween event which consists of trick-or-treating spots and activities which are designed for all-ages. Occurs at daytime from September 25 to November 3. '''Sponsored by: '''Hershey's. '''Event opening hours: '''8:30 AM - 11:00 PM. '''Event beginning: '''September 25, 2002. * '''Fire Prevention Week at Universal Studios - a fire safety-related event with a collaboration of Universal Studios and NFPA. It occurs October 5-11. * Universal Studios South Carolina's Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood of Horror '''- Universal Studios remains operational during the day and transitions to Halloween Horror Nights at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Universal's characters and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. September 15 to November 4. '''Event opening hours: 7:00 PM - 1:00 AM. Event beginning: '''September 15, 2002. '''Trivia: Monday Wensday- Friday * Universal's Christmas Celebration '''- A series of holiday themed attractions throughout the park.and occurs from November 16 - January 8. ** '''Macy's Holiday Parade - A temporary replacement for Universal Stars on Parade. The parade brings replicas of floats and balloons and the park's characters show up to interact with their fans. The parade starts off with The Grinch, before ending with Santa Claus. ** Christmas Who '''- A Christmas event centered around the Nickelodeon Slime City Area But With Christmas Decorations. '''Misc. Universal Studios South Carolina: 10th Anniversary Celebration (2004-06) Sponsored by: '''Genreal Electric. '''Universal Studios South Carolina: 15 Years Of Hollywood (2009-11) Universal Studios South Carolina: The Fun for 20 Years (2014-16) Universal Studios South Carolina: 25 REBORN!!!!! (2019-21) Traveled in the Year of 2015: A Back to the Future 30th Anniversary Celebration An event was celebrated the 30th anniversary of Universal's Back to the Future ''franchise. '''The Furious 7 Fan Experience' This event was held during the premiere of Furious 7 on early April to May 2015. Parades * Universal's Superstar Parade South Carolina - an annual parade with your favourite characters from movies, TV shows and video games. * The Macy's Chrismas Parade '-' 'A temporary replacement for Universal Stars on Parade. The parade brings replicas of floats and balloons and the park's characters show up to interact with their fans. The parade starts off with The Grinch, before ending with Santa Claus. * '''Universal NeonLights Parade ''- a parade that is siamler to Disney's Main Street Electrical Parade and Paint the Night Movies Made at Universal Studios South Carolina * TBA USSC Park Hours Regular Hours * Sunday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Monday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Tuesday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Wednesday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Thursday 9:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Friday 9:00 AM - 12:00 AM * Saturday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Holiday Hours * HHN Before '''7:00 AM - 5:00 PM '''Note: The park closes early due to preaping for Halloween Horror Nights * HHN Nights '''7:00 PM - 2:00 AM * '''Thanksgiving - 8:00 AM- 11:00 PM * Christmas 6:00 AM - 9:00 PM * New Years Eve 12:00 AM - 12:00 AM * New Years Day '12:00 AM - 11:00 PM Incidents and Controversies Trivia Each Lands' Canon Story * '''Note:'These are not the stories of how each land was built. They are the fictional stories told to guests to immerse them into each land. Each story is canon to whichever franchise/franchises the land is based off of Each Lands' Design * Note: These describe the looks of each land in the three parks. '''Production Central Hollywood New York Gallery TBA UNDER CONSTRUCTION (Edit This Page)Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:South Carolina